Love Between Demons and Vampires
by ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil
Summary: The Tashio sisters came to Godric's nest after they heard that he is back and they needs help from the other supernaturals. Will they accept it or not. Let find out. Set S2 ep8. The full summary is inside plus pairing and will be rated T for now.


True Blood/Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Kagome/Godric, OC/Eric, Sango/Jason, Sookie/Inuyasha

**FYI:** Godric doesn't die; Eric didn't trick Sookie for drinking his blood and the bomb never happen and kill vampires (you will see). In the beginning of the story or some chapters the sisters and other demons clan will put up the illusion.

**Summary: **S2 EP 8. After the bomb explode which didn't kill any vampires, the three sisters came to see Godric because last time they heard from him that he was kidnapped. Now The Tashio sisters needs help from the vampires and someone is after Kagome. The sisters and the others will do their best to protect Kagome. Who is this evil and what does he/she wants from Kagome. They form a alliance and waiting for the battle.

Elemental: I started watching True Blood and it was awesome. Plus I need a beta reader.

Eric: Well gets the story going.

Elemental: Shut up Eric or I can make you dead.

Eric: You wouldn't.

Elemental: Of course I would, I can also tell your maker Godric since you obey him.

Godric walks in.

Elemental: Hey Godric.

Godric: Hello Elemental, how are you.

Elemental: Not good, since I have to do some shitty test in college so they can put the level for my class schedule and since I got all the three season of True Blood, I didn't like the episode that you kill yourself.

Godric: Oh I see, but then I know that I'm stupid but I have to do it.

Elemental: Whatever anyway Eric do the disclaimer.

Eric: No I won't do it.

Elemental: Godric.

Godric: Eric as your maker, I command you to listen Elemental.

Eric: Of course, Elemental doesn't own True Blood or Inuyasha

**Chapter 1:**

In the front of the nest house, there are three people. They were known as Tashio sisters and they are demons. The first sister is the oldest but not older than Sesshomaru. Her name is Sonam Saya Tashio and she is elemental dog demon. She has long reddish brown hair with black and blond highlight, she is 5ft and 8in tall, her eye color is cerulean with bit of golden tint, has multiple ear piercing plus with the belly ring, her outfit was a black leather pants with high heel shoe and she was wearing half way shirt that goes above the bellybutton and cover her bare should with black leather jacket. The second sister is the adopted daughter of Touga Tashio and Jen Tashio and her name is Sango Lynn Tashio and she is dog demon but also a slayer. She has long brown hair that is tied up and her height is 5ft and 7in tall, she has brown eye with bit of golden yellow tint. Her outfit was a skinny jean with flat shoe and red and blue halter top, has two ears piercing at each ear. The last sister is the youngest and her name is Kagome Sakura Tashio, her height is 5ft and 6in tall, she has ocean blue eye and she is dog demon with miko powers. She has multiple ear piercing but less than Sonam has and also has a nose piercing. Her outfit is a skirt that goes up to mid thigh with long length thigh boots and wearing strapless top.

"Well I hope that he is ready," said Sango who was waiting for the other to come.

"Yea I know, can wait to see him after all he is cute," said Kagome as she was happy.

'Who is that person over there with black jacket," said Sango as she was pointing to the male.

"I believe that he is mortal and what is the noise that I'm hearing," said Sonam trying to find out.

"Let go over there and stop him from entering the house," said Sango.

When they agree to stop him, they use their demon speed and crowded him to see his business.

"What business do you have with the vampire mortal," said Sonam who is questioning him.

"This is none of your concern so, stay out of my way you freaks," said the male.

"What is your name and which group did you came from," said Sango demanding answer from him.

"My name is Luke McDonald and I am the member of Fellowship of the Sun," said Luke who is now identifying as a male.

"Kagome use your power to contact the telepath that in the house and tell them that there is bomb outside," said Sonam

Then Kagome use her power. Inside the house Sookie felt that someone was contacting and heard the voice

"_Hello, anyone there," said Sookie as she was trying to contact someone._

"_Are you the telepath," said the female as she replies back._

"_How do you know that I'm telepath," said Sookie._

"_I will explain later, right now tells Godric that there is a problem," said unknown female as she told Sookie._

"_Okay let me call you back,"" said Sookie as she will tell Godric._

After she done talking, she went to Godric and ask him if he have five minutes. And he agree.

"What did you want to talk about," said Godric as he was waiting for reply.

"I've been contact by someone who said that there is a problem outside of the house," said Sookie.

"Who was it that has been contacting you," said Godric and after that everyone stop talking and stare toward at Godric and Sookie.

"Hold on, I promise this person to contact back, so hold on," said Sookie.

Then she closed her eyes and contacting the person, who was mind reading at each other.

"_Hello, are you there," said Sookie who is waiting for reply._

"_Yes I am, did you tell him," said the female._

"_Yes he is in front of me, so tell me the message that I can pass on to him," said Sookie._

"_Tell him that there is a human outside and he is member of the fellowship also he has bomb on him," said the female_

"_Why does he have bomb," said Sookie as she wants answer from the unknown female._

"_To kill all the vampires in the house, so tell Godric what I told you," said the female._

"_Okay, I will call you back," said Sookie._

Then after the unknown female cuts the connection, Sookie turn to face Godric and started talking.

"There was a female that contacting me to send the message to you," said Sookie.

"What kind of message," said Godric?

"A warning message," said Sookie.

"Please tell me the message," said Godric.

"The message was that outside of the house, there is a human from the Fellowship of the Sun has bomb place in him that can kill all of us," said Sookie giving Godric the message.

Then after that the whole place started murmuring about the bomb or killing human. Then Sookie wait for Godric to speak.

"Calm down everyone," said Godric waiting for everyone to be quite.

"What are we gonna do about it," said Eric who wants action.

"Sookie, please contact the person not to kill human," said Godric.

"Okay, I will tell her in mind communication," said Sookie.

Then she sends the message to the female and tells her that not to kill human. But in five minutes late the unknown female replies back.

"_I'm sorry, it seem to me that_ _I'm too late," said unknown female._

"_What do you mean that you're too late," said Sookie._

"_My older sister kill the human, well we kinda put the shield around it and my sister command in other word force him to kill himself with the bomb, so no one can hear the explosion," said the unknown female explaining the situation._

Then in the reality Sookie was whispering no where the entire vampire heard. After she whisper Godric told her to tell him what happen. She turn to face Godric and started talking.

"Well it too late to for us to tell the human to be not killed," said Sookie.

"Then the human is dead then," said Godric.

"The voice was female and she say that her older sister command or force the human to kill himself," said Sookie.

"I see, then why didn't all of us hear the explosion," said Godric.

Before Sookie reply back, the female voice came in.

"Well I simply put up the shield," said the unknown female.

After that everyone turned around and saw three females, then they started making way for them as they walk through the crowd and Sookie move out of the way by Isabel and they stop walking til three feet away from Godric. Then one of the female started speaking.

"Hello Godric, long time no see," said the unknown female in the middle.

Kagome: Who is pairing with me elemental?

Elemental: If I say the name, will you stop annoying me.

Kagome: Yes.

Elemental: You are pair with Godric.

Kagome: Really, I get the nice, calm and gentleman guy.

Elemental: Yes, now go bother Godric or Eric.

Godric walks in and Kagome went up to him.

Kagome: Godric isn't this great.

Godric: What great?

Kagome: You and I are the pairing of this story.

Elemental: Don't look at me; beside I wouldn't want her to be with insensitive jerk so you are the better option for Kagome.

Godric: I see, but I do like her.

Kagome: Really, yay I love you too Godric.

Elemental: Please review and I know this isn't very good chapter so bear with me, until then bye bye


End file.
